Rose Knightmareframe (AU)
by J233X
Summary: Ruby Rose a technological genius Lelouch Vi Britannia a military genius Combine these two let's see how it will turn out (First fanfic pls tell me where to improve)(first 2 chapters are the Basics of what you need to know about both worlds)(fanfic starts at chapter 3)(OOC)(I'dont own RWBY or Code Geass)(currently undergoing a rewrite)
1. Remnant Story(basic information)

Remnant Story

Remnant a beautiful world full of wonders mountains made of ice and snow,

deserts as far as the eye can see and plains of green flowers trees full of red leafs continents islands and oceans the dream of any adventure.

Since the birth of humanity on Remnant it was at war with the creatures of Grimm.

Humans are weird creatures they have no survival advantage over the other species, yet they survive for where others have long claws or teeth to defend themselves humans have only their minds and heads.

The Faunus are creatures like Humans yet there is a major difference they have a random animal trait for example a tail or horns, they also have natural night

vision and a generally stronger than the average man which led them being persecuted as man will always fear the unknown.

Humanity and Faunus were born from Dust a magical like Substance that has many appearances and even more uses, it allowed them to fight and win against the tide of darkness that would not stop attacking where they fought with strategy and weapons they created.

From the first warriors came the first Hunters men and women who fought using their weapons and Aura a power of the soul Aura is a magnificent power that allowed Humans and Faunus to be stronger and faster then their former predators it stopped and damage from a hit it also helped heal Hunters who were badly wounded in battle.

Some with Aura had a Semblance a power that was unique to a person there exist only a few with hereditary semblance's such are the shnee's

The kingdoms

there are currently 4 kingdoms Atlas,Vale,Vauco and Mistral.

They are all ruled by separate councils that make decisions and policies.

Atlas

A mountain Kingdom covered in eternal winter because of the harsh conditions they were forced to adapt they created many scientific miracles that shook the world they created the first androids, and Remnants version of the knightmareframe the Atlesian paladin.

It is also home to the SDC the Schnee Dust Company it's is infamous for it's shady business partners and it's controversial treatment of Faunus employees read treatment as in no safety equipment in mines wages below minimum making their workers dependent on the company.

It was once named Mantle

Vale

The kingdom of Vale thanks to it's natural barriers the mountains it made the Grimm attacks scarce allowing it to be a safe haven for people.

Vauco

Vauco is well a desert shit hole if you can survive the harsh conditions the locals won't care if you're a Human or Faunus they also won't care who you killed because how they say it nobody willingly comes to Vacuo.

Mistral

It is filled with artists their people are known for being very cultured, tho it is only the high society that is the lower class places in the city are known for the biggest black market in Remnant, they are so corrupted that it is a known fact where to go if you need thief's or assassins.

The Great War

Once the kingdoms were mighty as they were big, but with population they started settling town outside their capitals, one thing led to another and Vale was allies to Vauco in a war against Mistral and Mantel, many lives were lost to the war because of the negative emotions from it the Grimm attacked in mass overwhelming many towns many of which haven't been retaken from them to this's day.

After the war the so called CCT towers were build they are 4 great towers that connect the 4 kingdoms so that another war won't brake out

The Grimm are beast like creatures with dark fur and white masks and body armor that appears depending on the specie, they are also attracted to negative emotions such as fear or anger.

Grimm fight using nothing but their brute strength and superior speed.

There are many kinds of Grimm and each of those kind there are legions of copies, no one knows what is inside of these creatures for in death they're bodies disappear into dust that flows away with the wind

Grimm the longer they live the stronger and smarter they become, elder Grimm learn to brake walls to allow their smaller,weaker,stupider brothers and sisters to attack humans.

No one truly knows where the Grimm came from, maybe they were there when Humankind and the Faunus were born, maybe they lived on Remnant way before the first man appeared, but one thing is certain there cannot be 2 Alpha species on 1 planet the war will either end with Humankind's victory or it's end.


	2. Code Geass Story(basic information)

Code Geass Story

This world is similar yet different from our the differences begin with the resource named Sakuradite it is a great energy source, also the existence of immortals and the power of Geass also named the power of the kings.

when Cezar invades The British Islands he was defeated after all the tribesmen came together and crowned one Alwin the first beginning the Brytanian Royal Family.

The next discourse from history is that Napoleon succeeded in pushing out the British out of Britain creating the British Republic.

However it didn't mean that the British empire was gone it simply settled in it's colonies in America.

When the American war for independence came the British won keeping their leash on America soon they started expanding each new territory they conquered became a Area it as it's people were given a number and that was their new name for example a ten came from Area 10 the empire became a firm believer in socialist Darwinism believing that pure blooded Brytanian were superior to all they saw themselves as better than everyone else.

They created the first ever knightmareframe the Glasgow thanks to it they were able to conquer Japan a nation rich in Sakuradite read rich as in 50 % of the worlds reserves.

In the year 2010 there are 4 Super powers left the

Brytanian Empire

Status:being racist,killing,conquering,pillaging,being a dick to everyone attacking Europa United and the African federation.

Europa United

Status:helping rebels in the African federation,currently fighting a war with the Empire

Chinese Federation

Status:half of the federation wants to leave, the people are treated like trash worse than numbers in the empire.

African Federation

Status: conquered by racist 3 guesses first 2 don't count.

The immortals have 3 confirmed abilities

1 immortality (duh).

2 ability to give Geass power.

3 ability to mind fuck someone.

Power of Geass

Not much I known about it but what is known is that immortals can give it to someone then they'll get their greatest wish.


	3. Red Story

Red Story

Hunter team STQR consisted of Summer Rose,Taiyang Xio Long,Qrow Branwen and Raven Branwen.

after Graduating Beacon Academy Taiyang and Raven got married they had a child named Yang.

Summer married Qrow together they had a child a little girl named Ruby Rose.

Ruby was a natural born genius considering the fact that both of her parents (one a weapon expert the other one a weapon lover) she learned all she could about weapons she read every book she could get her hands on about the things that ended lives both Grimm and human.

Because of this she wasn't very popular sure she did have her mom,dad,uncle,aunt and her cousin Yang but her social skills if they were given a grade they would be an F-.

On her nineth birthday they were visiting a lab in Atlas the capital of the world when it came to weapons she couldn't keep still for even a second she ran around looking at everything she could.

Ohh my god is that a spider droid prototype it look so cool! Said ruby

Now now little Rose be careful said summer tho her own eyes were glistening with happiness looking at the state of the art weapons.

Her dad who was eternally drunk sighted and took out he's drink. Ruby is so much like her mother he thought I wonder if anything she got was from me.

—-—-

Ruby POV

Omg these things are so coooool is that a laser rifle?

As I was walking by some corridor I was grabbed I didn't even put up much of a fight I mean I tried but whoever was holding me was way too strong.

We were in a dark room suddenly the lights flicked on I saw in front of me a big man in really weird looking clothes with a weird bird symbol on the top of his hood.

Near us was a weird looking door with the same bird symbol the man had on his hood next to it were state of the art computers though i didn't recognize them from anywhere nor did I understand what was on the screen.

I then saw a different person next to him he was a small child I think he also had weird clothes, but his blond hair was unique it was really long like it was longer than him he also had deep purple eyes.

His eyes I was afraid of them they were so emotionless like he didn't even care about what was happening.

Suddenly I heard him say throw her through maybe this one will be the lucky one to survive.

My eyes widened at this me survive what my heart started to race a mile per minute I was afraid of what he said.

Then the one who was holding me grip slackened before I could try to free myself I was flying through the air into a weird door with the same bird symbol.

That was the last thing I remembered before all went dark.


	4. Black Story

Black Story

Lelouch Vi Britannia was angry no worse he was pissed that bitch Guinevere broke Nunnally's doll and laughed something about not being real royalty calling her the commoner princess in her face Lelouch was angry nobody made his little sister cry he was going to make her pay.

Many may wonder why was Guinevere being mean to Nunnally well it was because most members of the imperial family hated them and by most he meant that 5 siblings really liked him as for the rest well he did have 100 stepmothers he heard that his father had a harem of 100 women for politics reasons, anyway the rest of the imperial family looked down on him and his sister because they didn't have a Nobel title normally the emperor married a lot of women from nobility to make sure there were a lot of successors who we're pitied against each other for the imperial throne.

An angry Lelouch was walking around the villa the Aries villa he was looking for an idea of revenge that would make her pay for what she did.

"My lord" suddenly Lelouch was awoken from his state of scheming "what?"

"My lord do you hear me" said Jeremiah Gottwald

Lelouch looked up and saw him there stood a 192 cm (6.4feet) tall man in black boots grey pants a grey uniform and a red sash on his right shoulder,he had turquoise (weird blue) hair and orange eyes,he was well built.

Jeremiah Gottwald was loyal to Lelouches mother Marianne and by loyal i mean like very loyal it means that he would jump in front of a bullet meant for her or her children.

"Something troubling you my lord?" asked Jeremiah

"No it's nothing"replied Lelouch

Lelouch distractedly looked to the clock his heart stoped there the time showed 11 PM he ran as quickly as his legs could carry him, it was past his curfew.

When he finally found himself in his room he waited and hoped his mother didn't notice his absence from his room.

When he finally calmed down he was about to take off his clothes when he heard gunfire a lot of gunfire and a scream he quickly ran out of his room to the main hall when he looked down on the stairs his heart stopped his face brought a face filled with pure horror as he looked down upon the bodies of 2 guardsmen and between them lay his mother full of bullet wounds there was so much blood he looked something was moving under her, there from under her he saw his little sister eyes as wide as saucers face full of terror.

TIME SKIP

Lelouch was sitting on a hospital chair face devoid of emotion he waited there as the hours passed by Jeremiah Gottwald stood by his side looking for anyone suspicious that might try to harm his prince he failed once he won't fail a second time in his duty.

The doctor came face full of sympathy

"How bad is it?"asked Lelouch"please don't lie to me"

"She will never walk on her own legs"replied the doctor carefully.

"When can I see her?"asked Lelouch

"Now"

When Lelouch came into the room he couldn't help letting a tear fall down his face there lay Nunnally her small legs wrapped in bandages.

She turned her head to him her eyes open.

"Brother why is it so dark in here please turn on the light"said Nunnally

"Nunnally"Lelouch wanted to yell in frustration"the lights are on"

Horror beyond imagination crossed their faces as they realized she was crippled and blinded, with their mother now dead they had zero protection, The next day Lelouch heard the Ashfords lost their nobility title and all of their allies found themselves in bad situations one by one they lost all the allies his mother made and he could do nothing but watch.

Lelouch POV

"My lord"said a saddened Jeremiah "the time has come"

I knew what he was talking about me and Nunnally were being sent to Japan as hostages for the duration of the Sakuradite talks, I wonder what the emperor is thinking he is basically throwing us away or putting us in exile i wonder what he's thinking does he want to protect us from my mother's enemies and the rest of the family, I heard that Cornelia became Marshal of the Britannian military, haven't seen her since the assassination, it's no matter me and Nunnally are going to live with the current prime minister of Japan Genbu Kururugi.

TIME SKIP

Lelouch was a weird child in Suzaku's mind I mean he could take any racist comments to the face and ignore it but if someone were to insult Nunnally his purple eyes would become sharp almost knife like and instinct would tell him to run that was how Lelouch was able to hit him he didn't even see him move.

After that he and Suzaku were in a brawl until Tohdoh came and stopped the fight both of them were going to have additional training.

Suzaku because he provoked Lelouch.

Lelouch because be wanted to be stronger to protect Nunnally.

TIME SKIP

While Lelouch and Suzaku were training they heard a scream, they quickly ran hopping that they could help whoever was in danger.

"Hello" called Lelouch in both Brytanian and Japanese hoping someone would answer him (he learned it while living in Japan plus he was a fast learner).

As they were running Suzaku tripped over a bush when Lelouch looked to what it was there laid a 10 year old girl black hair withred accents in a black and red hoodie with black Pants and red shoes, when they found her they took her to the Kururugi house.

 **New polls are up**


	5. Waking up

**Writing this is more satyfaction The it should be.**

 **Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha.**

Waking up

 **Ruby POV**

 **Booooom**

I had a nasty awakening looking around I saw that I was in a nice room like really nice room a room I imagine are for rich people I was siting on a nice comfy bed the next thing I noticed were the shouts and sounds of gunfire and maybe explosions outside I was afraid so I hid under the bed.

In the next 5 seconds 2 men came in they were dressed weirdly they had black armor with gray highlights their helmet looked like human skulls.

Then I heard them talk.

"Do you know where the other brat is?".

"Dammit if I know the team that ends the Vi Britannia line gets noble titles".

"Yes at least we killed the one in the wheelchair".

"Hahaha the little girl cried for her brother I heard he also is a wimp".

Suddenly a third appeared the only difference between him and his men was that his skull helmet was red instead of grey.

"Continue looking and make sure the end results look like the Japanese did it"

"We'll bomb the house later"

"Sir Yes sir!" They both yelled out in unison.

As they started to leave the one in the blue mask said "we have more contacts outside proceeding to eliminate"

As soon as they left I left my hiding spot after all I'm not going to wait for them to bomb this building as I was sneaking by I saw a sight that will be forever planted in my memory in one room a girl with light brown hair on a wheelchair she had a tear streaked face her body was full of bullet holes i don't know what color clothes she wore because all of her clothes were deep red.

I wanted to cry to scream at the sight but I knew that if i did the men down stairs will hear me and come to kill me.

As more gunfire was exchanged between them and whoever they were fighting i sneaked to the door farthest away from the gunfire, I first checked the key hole to make sure that there was nobody there thankfully the men were occupied by something on the other side of the house i opened the door and sprinted as fast as I could away from the death and violence, I ran and ran until finally I collided with something we both fell over.

"Ahhhhh"I yelled as I fell over

When I looked up there stood 2 boys 1 had **purple** eyes my heart stopped for a second with fear but then I noticed his black hair and sighed with relief he was tall taller than me at least he had black pants and a white T-shirt the other boy was about the same height as him he had brown hair and emerald eyes he was dressed the same except that he had a … is that a black skirt!?.

The current situation was forgotten to me as I tried not to burst with laughter.

"Hey are you alright"asked the green eyed teen"wait you're the girl we found in the forest yesterday"

Suddenly I remembered the situation we were in I could still hear the gunfire from here.

"Never mind are you okay why are you here and not wresting in your guest room?"asked the purple eyed boy"what's happening I can hear gunshots from here"his eyes were wide and alarmed

"We have to run bad men were at the house they were shooting everybody"I said hoping we could run the opposite direction.

"We can't leave my sister she's still in the house"said the purple eyed teen.

"She's dead"I screamed remembering the scene from earlier.

"What,how,when?" Asked the emerald eyed teen eyes fully alarmed.

"I don't know a explosion woke me up I hid under the bed when people in black armor with helmet like skulls came they talked about killing her and when they left few rooms away from mine there was a body of a little girl brown hair her clothes were so red!"I yelled out finally, tears going down my silver eyes.

Before anyone of them could say anything a massive explosion thundered behind me.

 **Booooooooooooooom!**

A head fell near us it was hers the boys eyes started watering, full shock was on the purple eyed teens face.

"We have to run!" I yelled out in hope of shaking them out of their stupor"your sister wouldn't want you to die here!"

Thankfully it did they started running in the opposite direction I followed soon after.

Later I found out their names the purple eyed boy was Lelouch and the green eyed one was Suzaku, we later found our was to some hill with some military soldiers I felt safe even if they were giving me and Lelouch weird looks.

I later learned that Suzaku's father was the prime minister of Japan (I wondered if he w was dead and that he would have a funeral in a week.

I wondered where were we we definitely weren't in Atlas it doesn't have any green forests and snows 24h per day 7 day a week 4,.5 week a month 12 months a year, also there weren't any wars that I heard of in the last 80 years.

When we were alone all 3 of us started crying finally as things dawned on us what happens Lelouch lost his little sister the last of his family, Suzaku lost his father, and I might have been on a different world which I confirmed later looking at a map, we cried until we didn't have anymore tears left.

After crying for what felt like ages we got to know each other better and a unsaid rule was that we never talked about our own parents.

 **TIME SkIP**

After the funeral me Suzaku and Lelouch were standing on a hill behind us the grave of Suzaku's father, Suzaku had a sad smile because his relatives were taking him away, why sad because he can't take us with him.

As he was leaving I heard Lelouch make a vow.

"I promise I will crush the empire Suzaku,Ruby,Mother and Nunnally.

I also made a vow to stand by his side till the end of his journey, and to fight beside him.

 **TIME SKIP**

After Suzaku left, and started our journey through a war torn Japan Lelouch asked about the bad men that killed his sister.

And I answered him, I told him that they had black armor with skull like mask and that their maybe captain had a red mask, as soon as I said this he's eyes narrowed and he became angry the angriest I seen him, he told me those were OSI commandos that were sent on hard missions to eliminate political targets and that they only answered to the emperor of Britannia.

I understood what he meant he told me of his royal heritage that he was the son of the emperor and the dead empress, i couldn't understand why he wanted his own children dead, when I asked him he simply replied with "the empire doesn't tolerate weakness."

As were were walking we saw and smelled a village or what remained of the village at least no houses stood all of them were destroyed by what looked like an air strike ,

There lay bodies everywhere many of them holding their children, they all had wide eyes wide with fear the bodies laid atop each other like small hills, the corpses of the dead smelled like shit, it gave me nausea.

Lelouch would never admit it to himself but he felt happy that his sister died at least she didn't have to see or smell this cruelty.

 **NORMAL POV**

After weeks of going through a war torn Japan hiding from patrols from both sides and scavenging anything they could find to eat and drink, they even found a gun when they had a shortage of supplies , then Lelouch took it left for a few hours and returned with some supplies he had blood on him, Ruby knew what he did but it didn't make her sad her eyes that a month prior were full of life were now dull like cut from stone, all of her clothes had holes in them.

Lelouch wasn't better of he's eyes were made of steel unforgiving and hard, he only cared for his and Ruby's survival she became a surrogate sister to him he loved her as much he did Nunnally, after one encounter with an angry Japanese he got a scar on his face atop his right eye there it was looking like someone cut it with clean precision down, his eye became white, thankfully he wasn't blinded tho it did look like it, Ruby commented how It looked awesome and badass.

After witnessing many more war crimes they stopped smiling at least when none of them had a moment lapse of sanity then they would giggle and laugh for no reasons, they finally arrived at their destination the Ashford school.

Ruby heard that the Ashford's were allies of Lelouch's mother Marianne the flash.

They immediately welcomed them, Ruben Ashford made sure they got medical attention from living in a war torn Japan, he fed them and clothed them thankfully he hog them something in their theme colors that is black-red-purple.

They were allowed to live in his home, when Ruby was alone she would look for any book on engineering and weapon making, when she looked into the private library of Ruben Ashford she would be pleasantly surprised that there were books on all different types of weapons what interested her was the lack of Grimm and Knightmare frames a weaker version of the Atlesian paladin.

She also found. Bunker-Lab under the school with a workshop and all the needed tools to make knightmare frames and weapons there she found plans on a 4 generation knightmare frame named Dublin, she found all the plans of the 3 generation Glasgow to even weapons for the the giant machine gun and the giant cannon.

After Ruben Ashford found out about her almost obsession with weapons he started teaching her about all the weapons parts not only the ones in books he said do you honestly thought that all Knightmare frame will be listed in a book and on one plan sheet it's would be like asking spy's to steal your secrets.

After some time both Ruby and Lelouch changed their surnames to Rose because when Lelouch wanted to change his name to Lamperouge Ruby kindly reminded him that it was his mother maiden name as such only a total idiot wouldn't notice I mean come on.

They both joined Rubens school, thy were mostly antisocial because they couldn't listen to spoiled brats complain about "stupid numbers packing my lunchbox wrong", they did join the student council tho and they even liked them because out of the entire school surprisingly it was the only club with good human beings except Nina Einstein how Ruby said it "the Xenophobic bitch can burn in hell".

Tho they didn't socialize with anyone everyone knew that you had moment laps of sanity and would laugh or giggle at random times tho with Lelouch it is only legends as nobody except you ever saw him smile.

Lelouch decided to train the body to not be as reliant on guns as others, he asked to be trained by the Ashford maid Sayoko she was a real ninja the type of ninja you only hear about in movies, Ruby's eyes sparkled when she heard this.

Lelouch is a master knife thrower, knows enough marshal arts to beat someone twice his size, and he has a lot of experience with guns from the war.

When the Ashford were having financial problems Ruby created the Remnant Company that sold weapons to the military and sometimes to the six houses of Kyoto for "protection"(read to give the Japanese Liberation Front-JLF weapons), Lelouch started playing chess against nobility well it was more money raping because the difference in skill between him and them was so large, their pride forced them to pay.

Nobody knew who wasn't Ruby,Ruben or Lelouch knew who worked for the company, tho they were selling 4 generation Knightmare frames they only sold them to the military, but smaller guns were sold also to terrorist cells.

Ruby invented,created and builded many different knightmare frames and guns, she remembered her vow and made sure that the better weapons and knightmare frames weren't sold to anyone.

They found a man by the name Nate Stadfield he was a very tall man red hair and sea colored eyes, his real name was Naoto Kozuki, he ran away from his home and became a terrorist leader of a cell in the Shinjuku Ghetto, but what made him so interesting was that he didn't target civilians which won him points from Ruby and Lelouch.

They soon made contact with him of course under disguise Lelouch was dressed in a long purple jumpsuit with gold highlights he wore a grey cravat and a pure black mask with a purple visor, the mask was made to look like a kings head piece from chess he wore a cape that was long like very long it was as dark as the night with only golden highlights, under his cape he had 10 throwing knifes, 2 combat knifes, and 2 standard military pistols, his code name Zero.

His sister Ruby wore black boots with red highlights she wore black jeans and a black long coat she wore a blood red cape with a pure dark mask, she had on her a combat knife and 2 pistols they were berettas with the only difference that both had red roses tattooed on them and the names Thorn and Red written on them, her code name Dust.

At first of course he was wary of them I mean he was in a room with 2 dangerous looking individuals who looked extremely deadly and had a dark aura around them.

They gave him a proposition he would work for them and he would get the best weapons and gear their company could provide, he at first was skeptical until they opened a big crate and a knightmare frame stood there it was a modified Dublin in black colors instead of green, they also assured him that he won't be used to target civilians, he would only sometimes have a weird job given to him, he off course asked why choose him there are hundreds of resistance cells, they tolled him simply when did you target civilians hm never well that's good because were looking for people who won't discriminate or shoot at people not capable of shooting back, Lelouch started making a magnificent speech waking his arms around like a madman, when he finished Naoto agreed, after he left Ruby burst into laughter and giggles she couldn't help it it was so funny, Lelouch said his most famous words I can't help it that I'm so fabulous.

 **TIME SKIP-years Later**

Ruby continued building the arsenal that was under the Ashford school new and better knightmare frames were being made in there, Lelouch continued recruiting new members and drilling in them discipline, he even started the BIO

Black Intelligence Order, their main purpose was the elimination of OSI agents.

After that Naoto's resistance group became a legend they targeted military convoys and they were actually making a difference battle after battle they fought each battle made them stronger more experienced, they had the discipline of a modern army and a spy network that was almost everywhere in Japan, even when the military replaced their old Glasgows with Sutherland they couldn't beat them, they were even given an invitation to the JLF tho nobody except Naoto knew why it was rejected.

Naoto himself would get a scar on his left cheek from a stray bullet, after years of eliminating refrain and other drugs and defeating the military he would grow into a hardy commander.

Naoto their leader would only say this when asked about his success"I trusted Zero", his friends and family wouldn't understand it.

Kallen was Naoto's younger sibling she too had red hair and blue eyes, she had unnatural talent in knightmare frames when Ruby looked over her scores her eyes became as wide as saucers and she started to laugh without a lapse of sanity.

Kallen grew to idolize her brother more and more she heard of the battles and how the media was making it look like accidents after all we can't have numbers beings lower than us beating our mighty army, the media was so effective that nobody maybe except the emperor didn't know of a brewing rebellion in area 11 not even Schneizel who was the prime minister he for all his cunning and knowledge thought that the military in AREA 11 is simply incompetent.

The emperor also would have probably thought that it was incompetence if all of his OSI agents didn't disappear they all had nasty accidents, or better they were never found, he didn't like it his life time of plans were coming to fruition, he was afraid someone or something was acting against him, so he was pressuring Clovis La Britannia to defeat the one who were sowing discontent in his area, he reasoned with himself that sending the knights of the round wasn't needed after all Clovis was still alive they clearly didn't have as much power as he assumed.

Even if Clovis died he'd just send Cornelia to that island after all, she didn't get her job for being his daughter she was actually competent, but if he does that it will leave a huge hole in the empires defenses AREA 18 is barely established and the Euro Union could attack claiming to be liberating the county, Cornelia is their only deterrent there from an invasion, where is his goddam brother when he is needed.


	6. Where it finally begins

**Where it finally begins**

"Speech" ""com links"" """loudspeaker"""

btw I have a pole vote on it pls

 **Lelouch POV**

I was sitting and shuffling through so papers the entire day for the Remnant Company when I got a phone call from my second phone(1-public, 2-work,3-personal) I knew something was wrong already Naoto never called me when something big didn't happen and by big I mean kyoto house or JLF big, he could easily handle traitors or the military something had to happen today.

I picked it up and held it to my ear after a moment I said"what is it?".

"We've got defcom 5 trouble(1-civilian,2-police,3-spies/traitors,4-military,5-full army)"what, how, what did you do?" I yelled out eyes widened by a little bit.

"We found out that prince Clovis was making poison gas"he said quickly, we of course knew that poison gas is illegal in war and wanted to destroy it but a new recruit didn't handle the pressure well."

"What's going on in there."I said my voice cold as I hear gunshots through the phone and maybe explosions.

They mobilized all of the settlements soldiers and they're attacking the Shinjuku ghetto they are killing anyone they see men,women and children even it's like the invasion from 7 years ago".

"I'll be there with reinforcements in 45 minuets hold out until I arrive you have permission to use every asset at your disposal".the last line I heard was Sir Yes Sir!" Before the line went dead.

I quickly got up and started to walk to the knightmare frame hangar as I was walking I thought, Naoto's group has 9 knightmare frames sure Naoto's knightmare frame is a 6 generation knightmare frame the daimyo it was stronger then a Gloucester he also had those samurai knightmare frames, the main settlement army usually has 100 knightmare frames with 600 tanks and 200 Vtols and infantry support, but because of the practically massive amounts of attacks by my own forces as well the terrorists that number probably went down to 73 knightmare frames 470 tanks as well 135 Vtols gunships that means that I'll have to destroy about 50 Knightmare frames and 100 tanks and some Vtols gunships to force them to retreat.

The samurai frames were superior to the Sutherland in that it was more mobile and faster allowing for an effective strategy of hit and run, it was both money sufficient as well as personnel and knightmare sufficient, it is less bulky with higher density armor, it's head is made to look like a samurai helmet, of course it is entirely colored in black.

As I was walking I bumped into someone when I looked down I had the eyes of my sister looking up.

She giggled "what has you worked up all the sudden" she said with a smile that by others standards might look a little bit psychotic but after what she lived through she was practically fine, "can you call 1,2 and 3 battle groups and tell them we need them in Shinjuku."

The difference between battle groups was that the zero group had violet shoulder pads with a silver trident head as a symbol while the other groups had a black shoulder pads with their number inscribed into their shoulder pads(group 1 had the number 1 on their shoulder pads and so on)

"Yes I can but what's happening that Naoto can't handle" asked Ruby now alert, Naoto never asked for help when it wasn't needed that was why Ruby liked him he had a 6 sense when help might help save a live and when it didn't.

"Our glorious viceroy prince Clovis decided that Shinjuku should disappear from the map of the earth"I said venom not dripping from my words" he'll make it disappear just like Britannian soldiers destroyed towns 7 years ago".my eyes were blazing with anger and hate.

Ruby's smile disappeared and a her eyes became cold" thankfully the 3 battle group has been given a great new add on their knightmare frames a **flame thrower** to be exact." Her face morphed into such a happy smile like she was talking about flowers and not burning people alive.

"Good good" I said thinking about the pain they'll feel, as I came to a stop before me stood the first 7 generation knightmare frame the **Crusader** , it stood at 6 meter making it taller than the average frame it weighed 10 metric tons, just like its namesake it had Knight like armor on its arms and he had more fortified legs so that it wouldn't fall over when firing its main weapon also it helped deflect instead of blocking the damage, it also had a Templar helmet like head, it also had reserve cameras on its torso, it's main color was black with violet highlights.

It's armaments were 2 cannons on its shoulder one for each shoulder it had a sword on its hip Yes it was a giant black katana with a little bit of red where it cut the target(MVS technology perfected by Ruby Rose), it also had a wrist mounted gun(made and perfected by Ruby Rose )I smiled looking at our masterpiece (even if only gave the idea she made it)"let's get this bad boy on the road"I said to myself.

The underground tunnels of the facility were a massive boost to my mobility in the settlement I could go in a almost straight line towards the Shinjuku ghetto without answering the military's questions about where I got a customized Knightmare frame.

 **TIME SKIP**

When I finally arrived at my destination that is the subway entrance in Shinjuku I was happy to see that the zero group(Naoto's group)was here as were the 1,2 and 3 group we had 40 frames(me+9 from the zero group + 30 from 3 groups).

""Alright everybody, were using tactic alpha for this battle fan out just like in the simulators search and destroy and Britannian military targets""as I said this they immediately started to fan out looking for targets, the zero group followed me though, they were basically my royal guard you could say they were the only ones that knew I was the real leader here and not Naoto, I looked and saw a ruined skyscraper that is it looked like it was about to fall.

""Okay zero group surround that building I said pointing my Knightmares arm""

""Sir yes sir""they replied to my orders.

I then went on the building and looked down the city there were already corpses lying around, I could see my own forces battling the Britannian military.

As I was looking around I saw a knightmare from group 3 stuck under fire from 4 tightly packed Sutherland's, I suddenly grew a devilish smirk as I imputted the coordinates and then there was a big roar from my cannons and 2 red dots flew towards the Sutherland's a second later they hit and only scrap heat remained, the pilots wouldn't be even able to eject.

I was unhappy with that soldier, specifically made sure for them to be trained in team combat so that if I won't be available they wouldn't die.

As I was surveying the battlefield I was happy to note that the 3 groups were doing great I could already see 15 destroyed Sutherland's and 27 destroyed tanks and maybe 7 Vtol gunships, I also noted squads of infantry burned here and there.

I was watching as more and more Britannian soldiers died in the ghetto thankfully it was quickly evacuated when the Britannian started shooting at anything that moved.

Clovis Clovis I thought to myself it is certain that you lost, when we were younger while you always lost you did know when you were beaten you wouldn't normally fight to the last as you are doing now, hmm what did my men really steal from you that has you acting like you are now, before I could think of anything else I was awakened from my thinking when I heard""help we can't stop it we need reinforcements we can't stop it on our own.

I looked what was happening and my eyes widened there stood a Knightmare frame that I could easily recognize as a 7 generation Knightmare there under it was a almost destroyed samurai thankfully the pilot ejected, competent pilots were harder to replace then machines, it then moved with incredible speed and knocked down a second machine thankfully he too was able to eject, then it just stood there looking around, ""all forces wait the crusader will target him with his main cannons""I told them as I imputed the coordinates suddenly a roar just like before sounded of and 2 red dots flew towards it, it noticed them and quickly raised up its arms, i was about to laugh in victory when it hit and smoke flew everywhere from the explosion,but I stopped there stood the white knight on his arms emerald shield flicked and disappeared, I almost panicked some kind of shielding technology that could withstand the crusaders cannon blasphemy, and yet there it stood unharmed.

I quickly ordered ""all forces retreat to the underground I'll join you shortly"" the white knight looked around and left.

 **White knight POV**

Unknown-1 quickly retreat those cannons were able to take down your shields from 79% to 1%

unknown pilot-with all do respect I can still fight

Unknown-2 you have to leave your shielding is gone and those custom Knightmares did a number on you, if there is another pair they'll kill you.

Unknown pilot-okay I'm retreating

 **Lelouch POV**

I was getting out of my knightmare when I noticed Naoto,Ohgi and Tamaki coming"well then your report"I asked

Naoto started "we lost only 2 knightmare frames in battle from the white monster, other than that not much"

I sighed "I was talking about the poison gas"

Naoto cringed"well we have it but we lost 1 of our men who was transporting it (Nagata) he was shot by a stray bullet, and he didn't have access to any medical help."

"Very well I want the gas canister deep underground and have your best men stationed there if it open and gas starts to come out I want them to bury it" I said completely sirius "a good man died stealing it make sure It doesn't goes to waist."

"Tell 1,2 and 3 groups to return to their posts zero group is to keep a low profile for a while keep the frames underground under protection 24h a day."

"Sir yes sir" they said and left me to brood.

I'm going to find answers today why did my brother who was more interested in being an artist than a emperor order a genocide, I checked my equipment I had all of it on me, so I started sneaking towards my brothers G-1 (mobile command center)

After avoiding patrol after patrol I was finally able to get inside I made sure to keep out of camera sight and continued my March onwards, I sneaked by using everything Sayoko taught me, after 5 minutes I found the security room it is literally next to the main room.

After cutting the throat of the security guard making sure he didn't spot me and raise the alarm I destroyed the security computers and other things in his room to make sure nothing could be found later here.

After that I stepped outside of the room killing both the guards using hidden knifes as I entered the main room I could stop a dark chuckle as I took my pistols and gunned every one inside except my brother they were so slow not one of them even fired at me.

It was me and my brother left in the room, then I smelled something that almost threw me of it was pure fear, he he pissed himself I couldn't believe it.

When he finally gotten out of shock he yelled" who are you"voice pure fear.

I chuckled darkly " **your worst nightmare**." I secretly recording our conversation maybe it will come in handy.

"Tell me your highness what does a prince of Britannia gain from massacring innocent civilians", I asked "and answer truthfully now we don't want a bullet in your head."

"The terrorists stole poison gas I simply tried to retrieve it"squeaked Clovis La Britannia.

"And what does this have to do with massacring civilians who had nothing to do with it"I asked eyes narrow.

5 seconds later

"So you admit that you wasted the lives of countless innocent people because your men were incompetent." i said"my verdict is thus you are guilty of mass murder" I said as I drew my pistols "any last words this had been recorded."

"Mother,Euphemia,Cornelia I hope you never find out what I did and for what it amounts in sorry"said Clovis tears going down his face as he realized he's going to die.

I took my pistol aimed and fired, a bullet hole adorned Clovis's head, I thought to myself boom headshot, a smirk on my face as I just killed a prince in the middle of his army.

I then left as silently as I came in, I found my way to the underground I hopped in to the crusader and laughed, while I was laughing I drove my frame to the underground base under Ashford Academy.

When i stepped out Ruby was standing there a look of what did you do this time on her face, so i told her i killed Clovis La Britannia in his own fortress surrounded by his own men, she started laughing with me as she processed the information.

After i told what happened i mentioned how the Britannian military have a new toy a 7 generation knightmare frame.

"Wait really omg I wonder what they thought when you destroyed it with Crusaders cannons." Ruby continued until she noticed I stopped laughing "you did destroy it right?"

"It was able to block them and not have a scratch." I said

"Ruby's eyes were wide what how the Crusaders cannons are the strongest in the world maybe weaker than battleship cannons or a Chinese Longdans"but definitely strong enough to destroy any knightmare frame on its cross hair."

"And yet it survived" I replied "and walked away it was even fast enough to block the attack." I ended.

"Some racist Britannian bastard thinks his mech can compete with my babies ow I will show him I'm going to find a way to make the cannons have more firepower."

I was honestly happy we dealt a crippling blow to the empires reputation and i'll deal another when they try to lie about what happened.


	7. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

 **Btw poll is still open**

 **Normal POV**

 **Charles Reaction**

As soon as the messenger left with his orders to send a message to Cornelia, I turned around knocked down a vase that was 2 thousand years old, as it broke I yelled I frustration everything was not going to plan the OSI found European plans to invade Africa and the newly made AREA 18, when I'm about to send Cornelia there I get news that Clovis was assassinated in an AREA where the OSI was practically butchered by an unknown enemy, and worse now terrorists killed a prince, there definitely was an uprising brewing, and worse that AREA has 50% of the worlds sakuradite, the empire can't lose it in the middle of a war with the European Union it would spell disaster.

Not only that but he lost contact with his older brother and unless you have the assistance of an immortal then you can't enter the gate of Akasha, and he won't be able to talk with Clovis's soul.

God damm it all to hell all his plans are going up in flames his enemies are seemingly multiplying everywhere he'll need a strong drink.

 **Cornelia Reaction**

It was night time in Iraq the last of the 18 were defeated yesterday, in a tent sat a woman dark violet hair dressed in a fine violet uniform Cornelia Li Britannia could happily say that AREA 18 has been established, she won after months of brutal campaigning in the desert even though thousands if not tens of thousands of men lost their lives in these cursed sands all the enemies in the desert were gone, at least the one who had military equipment the new local government can safely take care of eliminating the remnant of the terrorists.

Cornelia was about to drink red wine to her victory, when a man ran into the room and said"I bring news from the homeland."Cornelia narrowed her eyes at him what news do you bring that you would interrupt my victory drink and barge into my tent at the dead of night.

The man gulped and continued"you are immediately being reassigned to AREA 11 your highness the emperor so decreed."

"Why would I need to go to AREA 11 of all places sure the military there is incompetent but there wasn't a real terrorist attack for years."Cornelia wondered that even if her brother and his army were incompetent they simply didn't have to after all AREA 11 as far as she knew was peace…"

The man declared "prince Clovis La Britannia has been killed"he looked to the princess and started to sweat her face went from shock to anger and back to shock, he didn't want to be here she wasn't called the witch of Britannia for no reasons, when she didn't look like she was going to shoot him with her sword that had a gun in the handle, suddenly the glass she was holding exploded from the pressure, as soon as he heard it he ran like hell was chasing him.

Cornelia meanwhile was having a break down, another one of her siblings did that cursed land take away first Lelouch and Nunnally and now Clovis too a single tear came out of her eye as she realized she would never hear that flamboyant idiot talk or paint again, she realized that her little sister Euphie is alone without a person to talk to as she has to cry over the news that her favorite brother was killed again.

The she realized something how could terrorists kill a prince in an AREA that is supposedly peaceful something doesn't add up, even incompetent soldiers can stop the assassination of a prince because they know that if they fail they won't live.

She saw 3 options Clovis was lying to everybody and in reality half of his AREA was taken by terrorists and in the last battle he lost his life, very unlikely I mean even Schneizel thinks that there is peace in AREA 11.

Or maybe another prince sent assassins after him and they were able to kill him, no that's unlikely he was liked by the whole family and nobody wanted his post as viceroy of AREA 11 anyway, so this option is unlikely.

The last option is that the Chinese Federation is preparing an invasion of that island, and they assassinated Clovis to destabilize the entire territory, this is the most likely and if true then they have a week to invade before she arrives damm it this is a mess.

 **Schneizel Reaction**

 **Schneizel POV**

I was thinking the Otomo agency was showing problems left and right,I know that the Avalon project might not be completed for a few months i also know that most of the technology doesn't exist for it to work, as I was thinking on how to convince them to build it my aide Kanon Maldini came into the room with a rare frown on his face.

"What happened Kanon "I said" what news do you bring to me at 11 pm"I said as I looked to the clock?"

"My prince"Kanon looked uncomfortable trying to tell me something" prince Clovis La Britannia is dead he said bluntly."

Not many things can make me show full shock but at hearing this my wine glass fell out of my hand and my eyes widened"what how." Disbelief in my tone Clovis's AREA was the most peaceful except maybe the homeland, ant that was because practically zero numbers lived there.

"Nobody knows what happened the military found him in the middle of their camp, inside the G-1 dead a bullet through his head, his military staff in no better condition all of them dead from bullet wounds, surprise on their face's.

I was eating all of this information, it simply made no sense even with a incompetent military the AREA's terrorists if there were any, shouldn't been able to kill him.

"Kanon leave" I said" I need time to think through this new information", my face sported a frown, as he left.

 **Naoto Kozuki POV**

As I was sitting in my temporary base in the Shinjuku ghetto when I got a call I immediately answered it "do you have any more orders" I asked.

A voice I immediately recognized answered me "Black king takes white pawn" my eyes widened so fast that I didn't know it was possible Zero just killed a prince, "you are also to move our forces to base Beta, all of them" this surprised me as well, i knew of base Beta it was a underground complex build by the Remnant Company using only Japanese, it had tunnels all around the Tokyo settlement as well in the ghettos, i know there exists an Alpha base though I never set foot in it.

"If I may ask why do we need to move all of our forces to that base?"I asked he answered as soon as i ended my question "because there is a high chance that Cornelia will come to this AREA, after all the media made it looked like the military here was incompetent and this area didn't have a massive resistance problem.

"Very well I will call the captains as soon as I can"after a second of though I asked "do you have any other news i asked?"

"No continue as always"he replied and then the line went dead.

I immediately left the room I was in and called for a meeting "all right boys pack into our trucks any supplies we have and get into your Knightmares we're leaving make sure nothing is left behind."

"Where are we going Naoto?" Someone asked.

"We're going to a newly constructed base of operations expect to meet the rest of our little army there."

 **Lelouch POV**

As i ended the call Ruby came into my private room/office she immediately said "I have information on our white knight problem." The she threw a folder on my desk out of it flew out the white monsters pictures "BIO" I guessed "Yep" she confirmed.

As i looked through the folder Ruby started talking about it.

"It's called the Lancelot a 7 generation knightmare frame, its powered by a Yggdrasil drive, it has high amounts of Sakuradite scattered through its body, the shields on its arms are called the blaze luminous system, it's is build to be a perfect machine its speed and frame strength are of the charts the only knightmare we have that can fight it on equal ground is the Crusader and Naoto's Daimyo, the rest are un tested prototypes."

"Combat tips go for the legs destroy one and its in beaten, if escaping it destroy its Landspinner propulsion systems then its speed will be decreased by about 80%."

"They also want to add 2 MVS swords and a massive gun on it called the VARIS riffle, whatever you do don't let it hit you."

"What's the name of their pilot"I asked distracting her for a moment.

"That's a problem the pilot was supposed to be Jeremiah Gottwald of the purist faction because it was so advanced nobody could move it, but he never showed up, sadly someone else piloted it but is was marked as classified, and the person of interest left before our spy could take a photo of him.

"Anything else I should know?" i asked.

"Well you probably won't believe it but there isn't an ejection seat in it" said Ruby with a disturbing smile.

"Wait a second" I said my eyes widened by a bit with disbelief "you're telling me that they made a machine to be piloted by a person with skill 1 in 10000 and they didn't give him an escape route should something happen?"

"Yep that's about right" she said a massive toothy smile on her face.

Before i could ask about the sanity of the enemies scientist I got a phone from one of my agents I quickly took it "what is it" they never called me directly unless something unexpected happened.

"Look on channel 11 fast"said the agent and cut the line.

I quickly turned to my TV and pressed the on button and the 1 button twice, when it came on it was the ending of some kind of speech from the purist faction then there it was on the screen the murderer of prince Clovis was caught a man by the name Suzaku Kururugi… . I muted the rest because my best friend was about to go to the gallows for something i did.

Ruby who was playing with a knife by me froze up her eyes widened, and she dropped the knife she was playing with on the floor when she saw the news.

 **Jeremiah POV**

Normally I would be sad that a prince died on my watch but considering that a massive portion of the military died to unknown terrorists not long ago, and that terrorists had fucking poison gas he should be excused for not feeling sad for a second, Clovis was a fool not only did he start making poison gas a weapon which is illegal everywhere, he allowed it to be stolen from practically the middle of the settlement in broad daylight and then he lost more than 20 knightmare frames, more tanks and some Vtol gunships to some terrorists.

But a little light of hope shined the purist faction could finally take over as the ruling body of this AREA.

Our main goal will be to eliminate the honorary Britannian system we've end it by throwing a numbers reputation through the mud, Kewell found the perfect number for the job one Suzaku Kururugi, a smile made it to my face the Kururugi's family took in Lelouch and Nunnally they probably murdered them too, I will avenge them finally.

As I was thinking this I made my way to a interrogation room, and there sat Suzaku Kururugi, after this interrogation he'll sport a few bruises and hopefully I'll be allowed to break one of his bones.

"Well well well."I said a smug smile made its way to my face "what do we have here a murderer of a prince."

He replied almost instantly "I didn't do it you have to believe me The engineering core has witnesses of my whereabouts being nowhere near the G-1." he said his face full of distraught.

"Sadly for you my dear friend the engineering core has no power here, you see you are being charged with the murder of a prince with mountains of evidence against you." I said face like a lion looking at its meal "for example this gun which was found on the scene of the crime has your finger prints."

Now his face was angry as he yelled out "now that's bullshit and you know it I was a Britannian infantry man a day ago we always wear gloves and when I changed positions I still had to wear gloves as my uniform."

"Well sadly for you I have been told to interrogate you."my smile predatory as i said this i rounded up my fist for a hit.

 **TIME SKIP**

 **SUZAKU POV**

My body hurt all over the interrogation went for what felt like hours the man hit me over and over telling me to confess to a crime I didn't commit if I survive this I'll probably leave the military but as it is going I'm hoping for a quick execution to end me.


	8. Enter Zero

**Enter Zero**

 **Poll is still open**

 **Ruby POV**

As Lelouch was getting ready to call Naoto, I realized that it was months if not years since my last field operation, then I realized something else Lelouch wanted to keep me as far as possibly away from battle since i wasn't a great pilot only 70% efficiency score compared to Lelouch's 85% a standard Britannian knight had 75% an ace 90% and a knight of the round 100%, and since modern wars and battles were decided by Knightmares and not infantry I wasn't allowed to fight.

How could I convince him to let me out to the battlefield I missed the rush of adrenaline and the feeling of killing soldiers of an racist empire, as I was thinking an idea came to mind what if I created a robot body that I would be able to control with my mind something like a VR equipment where I could order the body with my mind hmm yes, this idea is glorious hiahiahiahiahia I started to laugh like a hyena.

 **Lelouch POV**

I wonder what new way to kill did Ruby think of she always laughs like a hyena when she thinks of her murder toys, as i was thinking this I took my second phone and called Naoto "Naoto get your most competent men and prepare to transport a copy of the gas canister we're going on a rescue mission."

"Also prepare 4 Samurais and get them sniper weapons, they should be in one of the crates, tell them to get on the roofs on this coordinates at the time of them parading their prisoner"

Old friend I thought I'll save you, and you will join me and together with Ruby we will recreate Japan.

 **TIME SKIP**

 **Naoto POV**

"No Kallen you can't join us" I said tired from arguing.

"But by the time i finish school you guys will liberate Japan." Argued Kallen.

Before I could continue arguing for her not joining a man walked into the room he was dressed in the standard Black Knight uniform that is a black cap black coat with a silver trim(purple if in the zero group) and an insignia on his right arm a head of a trident (the same as with Knightmares insignias on shoulder pads) "he's here captain " after he said it he simply left"

"Kallen we can continue this later right now I have a job to complete." I said wondering what insane plan he made. "Aren't you the leader of your group?" Asked Kallen, before I could answer her he appeared.

"Well Naoto you didn't tell me your younger sister was joining us is this her trial to join the zero group?" Asked zero, before i could say anything Kallen said "who are you?" eyes narrow in suspicion.

"Where are my manners" said Zero "my name is Zero the Commander of the Black Knights"

"Why do you wear a mask, Who are you?" She asked him, he answered her "isn't it stupid asking a person with a mask who are they?"

"I want to join the Black Knights" said Kallen, before I could say no Zero beat me to it "Why?"

"I want to liberate Japan from Britannian oppression and free my people" her eyes had resolution that surprised me since i only saw those eyes with the zero group.

"Very well Kallen Kozuki I welcome you to the Black Knights zero group" said Zero, i didn't know why he allowed my sister to join sure she did have great knightmare simulator scores 94% but she never killed anyone.

 **TIME SKIP**

 **Lelouch POV**

Everything is prepared the Samurai knightmare frames are on the building with Knightmare frame size snipers, Naoto's men were able to rebuild Clovis's royal car, it was time to show the world the face of a new order.

As we were driving I thought to myself Kallen's trial by fire will be driving the vehicle through the radio in my mask I heard the news "what is this is an unplanned stop did something happen, everyone look it's the prince's royal car it's going up to the parade"

As soon as I thought the words the die has been cast and the car stopped the Britannian flag in front of me burned down and i announced to the world "I am Zero!"

 **Normal POV**

Millions of people world wide were watching the parade after all its not everyday that a prince dies and his murderer is paraded around, but as soon as the new man on screen showed himself even more eyes turned to the parade.

"Alright enough of this foolishness" screamed Jeremiah Gottwald as he shot his gun to the sky, and then 4 Sutherlands fell from VTOL transports and surrounded the car, "Now take of that mask terrorist" said Jeremiah.

The man looked like he was about to comply with the request when he shot his fingers up and clicked, suddenly the cars walls fell of and inside was a weird canister, after that when Jeremiah's face was full of horror the people came out of their own Knightmares that escorted him to tell him what was inside, and before they knew it there was 4 loud bangs and the Sutherlands surrounding the car fell gaping holes in their pilots cockpits with blood siping out.

Since no one was inside of their Knightmares they couldn't start shooting, and before they could enter their cockpits Zero spoke "enter your cockpits and you won't see the light of a new day."

What are your demands said Jeremiah sweat going down his face as he was effectively hold hostage on live TV.

Zero then pointed behind him and said "this in exchange for Kururugi." Jeremiah quickly told him "I can't he is charged with the murder of a prince."

Lelouch smiled under his mask "hmm i don't remember Kururugi being there when i placed a bullet inside of his highnesses royal head nor do I remember him being there when i ended the lives of the generals aboard the G-1."

Horror took Jeremiah's face as he realized that information wasn't given to the public, horror took the face of many people that second, mostly Britannian soldiers as they realized that they might be led by incompetent generals who got their position not by merit but by being the only ones left alive.

"This is madness i can't let you go." screamed Jeremiah

"Jeremiah you better not shoot what if you miss could you imagine the media covering how you shot a poison capsule in the middle of the street lined with Britannian civilians." A malicious smirk on Lelouch's face.

"Ah yes I almost forgot Clovis had some last words for his family, suddenly as soon as he said this a loudspeaker was heard """do you have any last words this had been recorded, said the voice of Zero then Clovis's voice was heard Mother,Euphemia,Cornelia I hope you never find out what I did and for what it amounts in sorry""" . The rest of the recording was cut short.

Since it didn't look like Jeremiah was going to let him go he said to his radio in his mask "fire" suddenly another salvo was heard and the purists faction Sutherlands fell to their knees holes adorning their cockpits, Viletta Nu fell over and was crushed into pace by her own knightmare, Kewell Soresi fell out and broke his neck killing him instantly, Jeremiah fell out braking his legs as he looked up he saw his cockpit falling on him, crushing his legs and knocking him unconscious.

The world froze looking at this brutality, while one scientist looked from a metallic body and laughed at the blood on screen of hers TV.

"Well then unless you two final gentlemen don't want to know what knightmare sized snipers do on your own bodies you better free the man between you." Said Zero, the soldiers near Suzaku looked at each other and took of his taser collar that stopped him from talking, and allowed him to walk away, they even pushed him a little bit.

As Suzaku neared Zero he asked "okay who the hell are you?"

"All will be answered shortly Suzaku" replied Zero

"Zero it's time "said a woman with red hair from behind him.

"Very well" he suddenly took something that looked like a detonator and pressed the button on it, as soon as it clicked the capsule opens and nothing happened, the world once again froze fearing for the lives on civilians on the streets, when nothing happened they heard Zero's voice "I'm no terrorist thank you very much i won't go as low as the Britannian military to target civilians.

As he said this he jumped of the bridge with Suzaku and Kallen only to disappear into the darkness, on TV around the world was showed footage of Britannian soldiers and Sutherlands destroying the Shinjuku ghetto.

It was being broadcasted from HI-TV studios by Diethard Reid he is quite tall has blond hair in a ponytail, he prefers to wear a red shirt with a black suit and pants he is the leader of the BIO he joined Zero a few years ago wanting to witness and document a rebellion that won't be easily crushed, he sees Zero as a incarceration of god, he is fiercely loyal and while he might do something on his own it will always benefit their cause, he sent many folders concerning important information to Naoto kozuki, he ordered the assassination of many corrupt nobles as well as military figures.

 **TIME SKIP**

Zero stood on a pile of debris from the destroyed theater in the Shinjuku ghetto "Suzaku join me and together we will liberate Japan"

And Suzaku replied " hgkcihjfhjfjhfvbnfxxejgnfxvsgdjjvxjfgdtjdggnhfcmhfg"

 **With Kallen and Naoto**

"What do you they're talking about?" Asked Kallen.

"If I were to guess his giving him an invitation to our group." answered Naoto.

Zero entered

"So what did you talk about? "Asked Kallen.

"Suzaku won't be coming with us." Replied Zero, Kallen spluttered "what,why doesn't he realize that they wanted to execute him for being the perfect candidate to eliminate the honorary Britannian system.

While Kallen said this Naoto simply hid a smirk when Zero talked to him near unauthorized personnel he said things vaguely people simply assumed things like right now, he said he wasn't coming with us not that he didn't join us.

 **TIME SKIP**

"So what going to happen to our mutual friend?" asked Ruby

"He will probably be decreed innocent due to there being no evidence and the showing up of the real killer" replied Lelouch a smug smirk on his lips.

"I wasn't asking about that" said Ruby now looking from her work on a skeleton like body.

"He won't be coming with us"

"Ahh why won't you tell me just say it".

"He won't be coming with us" an even bigger smirk on his lips.

"Fuck you!" Said Ruby as she threw a knife.

"I know you love me." Said Lelouch catching the knife between his two fingers.

"Also send you know who robotic legs"

"Hmm why?"

"I remembered him if he didn't change much then he will be loyal"

 **TIME SKIP**

In a rich home of one of the six houses of Kyoto sat a girl a smile on her face.

So this is the man who was giving the military so much trouble, he is everything I thought of him, his charismatic,strategic and most of all fabulous, now to convince the rest of the houses to support him.

 **On Remnant**

A girl was asleep and it was a **NIGHTMARE**

"Weiss run!" screamed a woman who wore an entirely white military uniform.

"I won't leave you winter!" screamed the girl as she did though she saw her sister being held by a demonic hand of skeleton like monster that had a skull like head with horns coming out of both it sides its main body was sleek like someone were to take a corpses ribs and fill it with metal it had claws for feet,it was entirely black with purple and red highlights it had the head of a trident on its main body, it also had a red cloak that covered almost all of its body and four mechanical arms coming out from under it one holding her sister and the other three holding deep red swords as it rammed those devil like swords into her sister stomach she screamed and blood fell from her body onto the floor, it's red eyes looking at her before it raised its sword and…

"Winter!" screamed the girl fully awake from her nightmare sweat running down her face, fear in her mind.


	9. Important poll (not a chapter)

As all of you know I'm rewriting this story from the ground up I even completed a few chapters but I'm undecided whenever to put it up as it is or show it when it reaches the current ones time.

btw a poll has been opened its for whenever I should keep the old one for sentimentality sakes or simply replace the old chapters with the new ones pls vote the poll should be on my profile.

have a nice day or goodnight depending on when you read this.


	10. Poll results

Poll results

10 keep the old for sentimentality

5 replace

oh btw the first new chapter is up (devil duet)


End file.
